


Jump

by QueenofPluto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPluto/pseuds/QueenofPluto
Summary: This is a creative writing piece I made for my french class a while back that ended up being more of a vent than anything else.Trigger warning: suicide, depression and self-harm are mentioned so if you dislike those subjects you have been warned.This is in french and riddled with mistakes





	Jump

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, mademoiselle Davis? 

\- ...Oui.

-Pouvez-vous me le dire? 

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie? 

\- Alors on ne fera aucun progrès. Vous serez ici encore plus longtemps. 

\- ...Ok. 

Dans ma vie, pour un moment, j'étais contente. Ce n'était pas compliqué; j'aillais à l'école, comme tout le monde, j'avais des amis, je comprenais le matériel que l'on mettait devant moi. J'aimais ce que j'apprenais. J'aimais comprendre. Certaines matières, bien sûr, étaient plus compliquées que d'autres mais, avec du temps et de la patience, j'y arrivais. Mais le monde change, et c'est là que l'on commence. »

L'école était un lieu familier dans ma vie, j'ai vite compris que tout tournais autour de cet endroit, c'était monotone, mais calme. Plus calme que les cris de mes parents que j'entendais à travers des murs quand ils se disputaient. Bruyant mais habituelle. L'idée de me tirer de ce quotidien fatiguant n'avais jamais croisé mon esprit, c'était normal pour moi, et durant mes années de primaire on ne m'a jamais dit le contraire. C'était quelque part de simple, où les enfants commençaient à trouver des groupes et où j'en avais trouvé un avec qui j'appartenais. Sunny était une jeune fille chaleureuse mais furieusement possessive, John aimait des choses que pas tout le monde comprenais mais moi aussi donc on s'entendait bien et Sam voulais que tout le monde l'appelle Missy. Je pensais que c'était les meilleurs amis que j'allais avoir dans ma vie... 

La seule personne avec qui j'ai gardé contact est Sunny. 

Le collège est là où tout a changé; Sam est devenu plus froid et John a changé d'école complètement, laissant Sunny et moi seules. Et même elle, après un moment, c'est trouvée des amis. Je me suis retrouvée à une impasse; je pouvais soit intégrer la société, me fondre et me couper pour rentrer dans ce moule qui est devenu la norme, ou rester qui j'étais.

J'ai choisis la deuxième option.

J'ai été très rapidement poussé de côté et ignorée, une exclue de ce copy-paste de la société qu'était le collège. Sunny... n'était pas exempt de cet acte. Elle a joint Sam. J'étais toute seule. 

« Et votre comportement avais-t-il changé à ce moment?

\- J'en doute; je suis une ado, difficile de différencier qu'est qui était dépression et qu'est-ce qui était hormones.

\- Je vois...

\- Bref. »

Je me suis éloignée de l'idée d'avoir des amis. J'ai décidé que rester seule c'était plus facile. À la fin du premier trimestre, j'avais arrêté de manger; je pensais que ne pas manger c'était mieux que manger seule. Mes parents étaient trop occupés par leur divorce pour s'occuper de moi, aucun des deux ne voulaient de moi de toute façon. 

Pendant un moment, je me suis perdue dans mes études puis j'ai décidé d'essayer de socialiser. C'était facile; un faux sourire et tout le monde acceptait que j'étais 'normale'. C'était risible.

Mes notes montaient, je parlais à d'autres élèves, rien ne semblait mal aller aux yeux des autres.

Après un an de débat judiciaire, ma mère a reçu la garde, mon père est parti et la maison était enfin calme.

« C'est à ce moment dans votre vie où...

\- Si vous pouvez arrêter de me couper la parole, ça pourrais allez plus vite! 

\- ...Bien sûr. Je m'excuse, continuez. »

Tout est devenu flou après ça, les jours se suivaient sans distinctions autre que les changements de classes qui, eux aussi, se répétaient. La nourriture était fade, sans goût, et le monde a perdu sa couleur.

J'étais perdue dans un océan d'anxiété et de sentiments que je ne comprenais pas. 

Mais, un jour où le soleil brillait, Sunny m'a approché pour la première fois en deux ans; elle m'a pris dans ses bras et elle s'est excusée. J'ai senti ses larmes contre mon cou, ses cheveux (blond, elle les avait décolorés l'année d'avant. Le contraste entre ça et sa peau foncée était frappant) contre ma joue et je l'ai serrée à mon tour, tremblant. À la fin on a raté une heure de cours entière, cachées derrière un bâtiment dont j'ai oublié le nom. J'ai retrouvé une vraie amie, mais mon anxiété ne m'a pas lâché et chaque jour une peur soudaine me prenait par surprise. Je savais que Sunny était revenu pour de vrai, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas partir comme elle l'avait fait avant, mais j'étais terrifiée par la simple idée de ce scénario. Je devais me mordre la langue tous les jours pour m'empêcher de lui poser la question. 

J'ai vite perdu toute confiance en moi; tout pouvait me faire pleurer et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que, pour la première fois, une lame de rasoir a fendu la peau de mon poignet. Je suis resté là, mon bras devant moi avec un sentiment de révulsion mélanger à du soulagement qui montait en moi. J'ai regardé le sang faire surface, bizarrement vide à l'intérieur puis j'ai éclatée en sanglots. Je voulais appeler Sunny, mais je ne pouvais pas par peur de l'énerver ou de la réveiller. (Je savais qu'elle ne s'énerverais jamais contre moi mais j'avais tellement peur.) Je me suis endormie étouffant sur ma peur, ma culpabilité et mes larmes.

Une semaine après, maman a souri et a dit qu'elle avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un de bien. 

Deux semaines après, je ne portais plus de manches courtes.

Trois semaines après, je n'allais plus à l'école.

« ...

-Vous voulez dire quelque chose, je le sens.

-Oui. Mais ça peut attendre. Vous pouvez continuer, Mlle. Davis. » 

Quand je suis revenue, une majorité des élèves n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais absente et seule Sunny avait vraiment été inquiète. Elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien et j'ai souris, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et j'ai divertie la conversation. Je savais que je n'avais pas arrêté la conversation mais je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. 

J'ai fêté mon quinzième anniversaire avec Sunny et ma mère, c'est l'année où j'ai décidée de révéler mon homosexualité, et J'ai eu de la chance; ils sont restés ouverts, ils mon accepter comme j'étais. Et Sunny... Gods Sunny. 

Sunny qui m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Sunny qui a dit qu'elle serait toujours à mes côtés.

Sunny qui a pris mes mains dans les siennes, m'a regarder dans les yeux, et m'a demandé si j'accepterais d'être sa petite amie.

J'ai accepté, on a passé nos journées dans un état de félicité qui semblait perpétuel à ce moment. J'étais... heureuse.

« J'ai l'impression que Sunny était un peu comme une... Comment dire? Une béquille pour vous?

\- Peut-être. J'en ai rien à cirer.

\- Et vous êtes toujours ensemble?

\- Oui. C'est fou. Mais oui.

\- Elle doit beaucoup vous aimer.

\- ...Ouais. »

On est resté dans cette bulle pendant deux, peut-être trois, mois avant que mon anxiété revienne. Je suis devenue collante et distante en même temps. C'était embrouillant pour Sunny et moi; elle ne comprenait pas mes sauts d'humeur, moi non plus. J'avais l'impression que l'on devenait de plus en plus comme mes parents et ça m'énervais encore plus, j'en pouvais plus. Et apparemment, Sunny aussi.

Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle m'aimait, disait-elle, m'adorait, même. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. 

Elle m'a quittée, abandonnée, encore une fois.

Mais on se parlait, on se voyait, des fois, de temps en temps. On n'arrivait pas à s'ignorer complètement à l'école. Surtout si on était dans la même classe. Et, comme Sunny était ma seul connexion au monde extérieur, je me suis vite sentie isolée. 

J'étais, pour une fois, la première à m'excuser. J'étais prête à ramper à ses pieds, à tout faire pour qu'elle me reprenne. 

Et elle a accepté, mais je devais trouver de l'aide. 

Et je l'ai fait.

J'ai été diagnostiquée pour anxiété et dépression, je suis allée en thérapie et notre relation c'est réparer, petit à petit.

Certains élèves, après qu'ils aient appris accidentellement de ma situation, ont décidé de rendre ma vie encore plus difficile. Des moqueries et railleries de mauvais goût. Des insultes come : 'folle', 'malade' et autres étaient crachées dans les couloirs ou sur mon Tumblr. Comment avaient-ils trouvé mon blog? Aucune idée, mais ils l'ont fait. Et le sentiment de d'impuissance qui montait en moi à chaque message plein de haine que je voyais arriver dessus grandissait. Le plus qu'il y en avait, le pire je me sentais. Et cela ne comptait pas les effets secondaires que l'antidépresseur que je prenais avait. Je ne me sentais plus dépressive, mais suicidaire. 

C'était super!

Mais j'avais de la chance; avec Sunny et certains amis d'internet, j'ai réussi à ignorer les impulsions que j'avais. C'était des gens à qui je parlais tous les jours, à qui je faisais confiance. Des gens que je considérais comme des amis. Tous les jours ils répétaient que j'étais aimée, qu'ils étaient à mes côtés même si ce n'était pas littéral. Et ça aidais presque autant que le psychiatre. 

J'ai tenu le coup sous les injures et sous l'influence des effets secondaires jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Il y avait moins d'insultes mais elles étaient plus direct, plus agressives, plus cruelles. Et quand ils ont finalement changé ma prescription, les effets secondaires étaient pires.

Tout semblait allé mal à mes yeux.

La simple idée de sortir m'envoyait dans un état quasi-catatonique. 

Lorsque j'ai finalement décidée de voir le monde extérieur, c'était pour accomplir quelque chose. Je suis montée sur le toit du plus haut building proche de chez moi, le reste ma prescription dans ma poche et mon téléphone à la main. Il faisait nuit, les quelques étoiles que l'on pouvait voir dans le ciel m'apportait un sentiment de calme. J'ai envoyé une apologie à tous mes amis sur Tumblr et, mains tremblantes de peur et d'impatience, j'ai appelé Sunny. Je lui ai dit où j'étais et mon plan, un plan qui, à mes yeux, allait me libérer des toutes les horreurs de la vie...

« Et?

\- Vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire. C'est la raison pourquoi je suis assise devant vous. 

\- Avec vos mots, s'il-vous-plaît, Mlle. Davis. Qu'avez-vous fait?

\- J'ai sauté. »


End file.
